If Only You Knew
by starfire8132
Summary: It's the year 2026, and Finn and Rachel have two kids that they love. But what happens when their seven-year-old, Lily, loses her memory and can't remember her parents. It's up to Finchel to make sure Lily knows how much they love her. Follow the Hudson's on a journey to help Lily discover her life, and maybe rediscover theirs.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is a new story I am working on. It is about the Finchel family in 2026. I hope you guys like it. I obviously don't own glee and I wish I owned the songs. Please R&R and if you have any suggestions I would love to read them ;^) Thanks!**

**P.S. RIP Cory 3 I haven't written anything for Finchel yet so I just wanted to say that Finn Hudson and Cory Montieth will both forever remain in my heart. **

Chapter 1: The Crash

It all happened so fast. Rachel had been driving her seven-year-old daughter, Lily, to go buy her a new notebook, Lily loved her notebooks. She was such a happy girl. Her and her mom were laughing and singing along to the Wicked soundtrack, having a great time. But that all changed when a red, pick-up truck ripped through the intersection, hitting Rachel's Volvo.

"Lily!" Rachel screamed. She watched in horror as her entire world came crashing down. Lily had hit her head on the windshield and now she was laying limp with her head in her knees and blood dripping on her shoes. "Lily! Sweetheart, can you here me!" Rachel shook her daughter trying to wake her. No luck.

Rachel looked outside as police cars and ambulance vans pulled up. She quickly opened the car door and waved down a paramedic. "Please help! My daughter is unconscious!" The paramedic ran over to Lily's side of the car and assessed the damage. She called over some other people who brought a gurney with them. They all lift Lily onto the gurney and began to wheel her to the nearest van.

Rachel anxiously followed behind. She caught up with the paramedic who had seen Lily initially, "W-will she b-be ok-kay? C-can you h-he-help h-her?" She stuttered.

The paramedic smiled sympathetically, "We are going to do everything we can, Ma'am. Would you like to drive with us?"

Rachel couldn't speak. She simply nodded. An officer came up to her and asked for her accounts on what happened but she simply said, "My daughter is unconscious. She is the only thing important to me right now." The officer nodded solemnly, understanding the circumstances.

Rachel climbed into the ambulance and held Lily's limp hand all the way to the hospital.

* * *

Rachel paced outside the hospital door. She had called Finn and he was trying to fly back early from his conference in Chicago, but it was hard to get a last minute ticket to New York. _Oh, shit!_ Rachel thought. She forgot that she needed to pick her three-year-old son up from daycare. She couldn't leave Lily, and Finn wasn't here. Who could she call? Then she remembered.

Rachel whipped out her iPhone and dialed the number, "Hey... Lily and I got into a car wreck...Pretty bad. We are at the hospital...I'm fine." At this point, Rachel started to cry. "But she isn't waking up...can you pick up Matt when you go to get Ty? You can? Thank you...Yeah, Forester Hospital. Yeah. Thanks. See you soon. I will. Bye."

"Mrs. Hudson." A nurse tapped Rachel on the shoulder. "We need to ask you a couple of questions about Lily. Just things for the system." Rachel nodded.

"Full legal name?"

"Lilian Shelby Hudson."

"Date of Birth?"

"January 2nd, 2019."

"Can you tell me, in the greatest detail, what happened?"

And that is when Rachel lost whatever was holding her together.

* * *

Noah Puckerman hung up with his best friend and took a deep breath. He then continued to look for his 3-year-old, Tyler and his godson, Matt. He spotted the mini Mohawk among the sea of munchkins flowing out of Sunny Days Preschool. He ran up behind Ty and picked him up. "Hey, Hot Wheels!"

Tyler squealed in delight, "Daddy!"

"Hey, buddy!" Puck felt a tug on his jeans He looked down to see his nephew, Matt, looking up at him with eyes identical to Rachel's. "What's going on, Matt?"

"Have you seen Mommy?" Puck put Tyler back on the ground and bent down to Matt's level.

"I'm sorry, little man. Mommy can't pick you up today. But she sent me to get you."

"Where is she?"

"Well, Lily bumped her head and they had to go to the hospital to get it checked out." Puck couldn't bare to tell Matt how critical his sister's condition truly was. "So you are going to go and hang out with Ty and Auntie Quinn for awhile. Okay?"

Matt grinned and gave Puck two, tiny thumbs-up. "Okay!"

* * *

"We're home!" Puck shouted, closing the door after Tyler and Matt.

Quinn appeared with an apron on and flour on her cheeks. "Hey boys! Lucy is in the kitchen. Want to help her make so cookies?"

"Yeah!" they cheered. The boys ran into the kitchen.

Quinn smiled and turned to Puck. "Why is Matt here? Don't get me wrong, I love having him over, but Rachel usually tells me so I can plan something fun."

"Rachel and Lily got into a car wreck. Rachel is fine but Lily hit her head and is in a coma."

Quinn gasped. "Oh my god. Rachel and I had just taken the girls out for ice-cream because the elementary school let out early after some fifth-grade idiot let out a stink bomb in the vent system. Rachel and Lily left to go buy a couple of things and we were going to meet up at the boys' preschool." Quinn started to cry. "If I just didn't let her go!" Puck walked over to his wife and gave her a hug, refusing to let go.

"Babe, this isn't your fault. The trucker was drunk. No one could've done anything. But everything will be alright. Lily Hudson is a fighter."

Quinn smiled. "I know. I love you, Puck."

Puck grinned. He kissed the blonde's head and hugged her tighter. "I love you, too, Q."

"Mom! Tyler is throwing the baking stuff again!"

"Coming! Tyler William Puckerman! You better not be putting eggs in your sister's hair!"

Puck chuckled. "Throwing cookie ingredients, I wonder where they get these ideas." He looked at Quinn with a devilish grin.

Quinn frowned. "I am going to get the kids cleaned up."

Puck let her go. "I am going to go see Rachel. She must be terrified."

"Okay." She nodded. She reached up and kissed her husband. "Are you ever going to shave that Mohawk?"

Puck shook his head. They both laughed and went their separate ways.

* * *

Puck walked out of the elevator and started searching for his best friend. He paused when his phone rang.

"Hey buddy! How's it going?"

"Don't screw with me, Puckerman." Finn sounded pissed. "Rach isn't answering her cell. What's going on?"

"I don't know, man. I am at the hospital now. I looking around for Rachel."

"Look for a girl who's curled up in a ball, sobbing. That will probably be her."

Puck let out a small laugh. "That's our girl. Try to get here soon, dude, she needs you. We all do."

"I know. I got a flight. I will be there around 7 in the morning, tomorrow. Do me a favor and stay with her would you?"

"I will. I got to go. I found her." Puck hung up and looked down at the petite figure curled in ball. "Rach?"

The brunette looked up. Her face was swollen. "She isn't waking up."

Puck offered Rachel his hand and pulled her off the ground and into a tight embrace. "I know, Rach. It will be okay." But honestly, Puck had no clue.

* * *

**Sorry if it was short. It will get better I promise. Please review and any suggestions are much appreciate. Thanks! And for anyone who has read my previous stuff, yes I am a major Gleek! **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:** So this chapter has more Finchel. I promise this chapter will be less depressing.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Wake Up, Sunshine**

Finn Hudson searched frantically for his daughter's room. _101...103...105...aha!_ Room 109: Lilian S. Hudson. Finn reached for the door, when a nurse tapped him on the shoulder. "I'm sorry, sir. No one can go in that room without Mr. or Mrs. Hudsons' consent."

Finn turned to the nurse. "Well that is easy for me, considering I am Mr. Hudson." He walked passed the confused nurse through the door to see Rachel asleep, leaning on his bestfriend's shoulder.

Puck looked up. "Hey, man." He gave Finn a half-hearted fist bump. "Sorry, I can't get up. I have been sitting in this chair with her for 16 hours and everything from the neck down is cramped."

"I understand. Hey, what was this thing about needing Mrs. and _Mr. _Hudson's consent?"

"Oh, they let anyone but family in for 12 hours and Rachel wanted me there, so we said that I was Lily's father."

"Oh, okay... that isn't strange at all. Hey where _is_ Lily?"

"X-rays. They didn't want to do anything for the night, in case she woke up."

Finn smiled as Rachel started to stir. "Speaking of waking up. Hey, sleepy head."

Rachel turned her attention to her husband. She smiled ear-to-ear and leaped out of the chair she had been sharing with Puck. She jumped into arms of her love. "Finn! Oh, I missed you so much!"

Finn spun his wife around. "I missed you, too, Rach. Oh, I love you so much!" He had missed his girl so much, but seeing her was bittersweet, because his kids weren't there. "Where's Matt?"

Puck stood, shaking his limbs, trying to get the feeling back in his feet. "I dropped him off with Quinn yesterday. He slept over and she dropped him off to preschool."

Rachel started to cry. Finn turned to her, stepping into his role as her safe place. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Oh, Finn! It was terrible. She hasn't even woken up. They say that she is in a c-co-coma. But what if she doesn't wake up?"

"Babe! Of course she will wake up." Finn sat on the now unoccupied chair. Rachel sat on Finn's lap, which always made her feel better.

"H-how do you kno-know?"

"Because remember when I broke my arm. I thought I would never play football again. What did you say?"

"That you are a fighter. And fighters win."

Puck knelt down in front Rachel and grabbed her hand. "And when Quinn twisted her ankles and had to use a wheelchair again?"

"That she would get through it, just like every other obstacle in her life."

Finn smiled that crooked-smile that he had. "Exactly. And my little songbird is going to wake up. Okay?"

Rachel nodded and squeezed Puck's hand.

Just then, a doctor walked in. "Mrs. Hudson?" Rachel looked up. "Can I have a word with you and your husband?"

Rachel got up. She gave Puck a half-hearted smile, took her hand out of his and into Finn's.

Hand in hand, Rachel and Finn followed the doctor into her office. "We did some tests, but we had to stop because she began to stir."

Rachel immediately sat straight up and inquired, "Is she awake?"

"Yes. We put her in a different room because her own room was meant for two. We felt she was too unstable for a roommate."

Finn squeezed Rachel's hand. "Can we see her?"

* * *

"Here we go, Room 403. Are you ready?" Finn looked down at his petite wife.

"I don't know. Can you text Noah to pick up Matt and bring him here?"

"Sure, hun."

**Lily is awake. Room 403. Can u pik up Matt and bring him? -Finn**

Finn opened the door and peered in. He saw his daughter laying on the bed and watching cartoons. "Come on, Rach." He knocked on the doorway.

Lily immediately sat up. "Hi."

Rachel looked at her daughter. She could see that she was scared. "Hi Lil'. How are you feeling?"

"Alright, I guess."

Finn walked up to his seven-year-old's bedside. "We got you these." He placed the roses on her bedside table.

"Thanks. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, honey. What?" Rachel held her hand.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**So it seems kind of like how the Vow, but with a kid, but it will become super different from it. Swear. Please review so I know what parts you like, or don't like. Thanks! Chapter 3 will be kind of an introduction of Lily's life and she will go home and all that stuff. So yeah! Hope you are enjoying this so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for all the support! I have a ton of ideas for this story so please stick with me. I know the first few introductory chapters can be boring but I promise it will get more interesting as it goes along. Again, thank you for reading my story, it means a lot to me!**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Welcome Home**

The words still rang in Rachel's ears: _"Who are you?"_ Those three words hit her like a ton of bricks. How could her daughter, her beautiful, seven-year-old daughter, not remember her? Or Finn?

Rachel sat on a chair outside Lily's hospital room, her face in her hands, shaking. Finn sat next to her, his protective arm around her. But even the feeling of Finn's touch, usually the best painkiller for Rachel, didn't help. Nothing could. "Babe." Finn had been trying to get through to her for 15 minutes. As soon as it occurred to her that her daughter didn't recognize her, she zoned out of real life. "Baby, come on. You have to talk to me. You can't just leave me like that. As it is Lily is gone, but I don't what I'm going to do if you go, too." No response.

Finn got up from his chair and knelt down in front of her. He kissed her gently on her lips, waking her up from her trance, and she kissed him back. For a moment, all time stopped. Every time Rachel kissed her husband, their beautiful life together flashed before her life. Their first date. Their first kiss. Their marriage. Lily's birth. _Lily._

Rachel pulled away and looked directly into Finn's eyes. "I want our daughter back, Finn." She broke down and started to cry. "I need her." Finn immediately stepped into his role as Rachel's rock. He sat back down and hugged her. She continued to quietly sob and buried her face in Finn's chest. "I don't know what to do, Finn. I just want her back."

Finn held her close and rubbed her back. "I know, baby." But he really didn't. He _didn't_ know. About Lily. _When_ would she remember? _Would__ she remember?_ But he couldn't say this to Rachel. She was so fragile as it was. She didn't need to know that he was worrying. He needed to be strong for her, especially when she looked so broken. He gently held his wife and she cried. "But, I talked to the doctor. He said that Lily can come home with us today." He tried his best to smile, even though he was terrified.

"R-re-really?" Rachel looked up.

Her face was red and blotchy, but to Finn, she was still the second prettiest girl he had ever seen. But no one could match the beauty of Lily. With her straight brown hair, Rachel's perfect puppy dog eyes, and Finn's signature crooked smile. She was perfect. Finn smiled just thinking about her. "Yes, really. But we can keep her here for a couple of days if you are not ready. I mean we have Matt to think about and it could be really hard for him...and you."

"What do you mean- and _me_? Of course I want my daughter with me. She belongs with us, Finn. And the faster we can get her to remember, the better it will be." Finn looked anxious. Rachel held his face in her hands and looked in his eyes. "For all of us. Okay?" Finn nodded. He tried to smile, but Rachel saw right through it. "Baby, what's wrong?" She tried to search his face for some answers.

"What if she _can't_ remember? What if she never does? Rach, I can't lose her. I can't go through that again."

"Finn? What do you mean?"

"After you gave birth to Matt..."

"Sweetheart. I just lost a lot of blood. You never lost me." Rachel tried to seem reassuring, but she knew there was more to what Finn was trying get across.

"Rach, when they put you under. I-I was a nervous wreck. I wasn't sure you would make it." Finn swallowed and tears began to fall from his eyes.

Rachel knew it was her turn to be the anchor, even though she never could be as comforting as Finn. She kissed each of the tears as they fell and tried to catch Finn's gaze. "Finny, if Lily doesn't remember, we will get through it. _Together_. Okay?" She kissed his forehead. "And Finn? I don't want you to keep these feelings bottled up inside just because I'm always the emotional one. Now come on. Let's bring our daughter home."

* * *

"So, Lily. Feel free to ask as many questions as you like." Finn called. He sat driving with Rachel holding his hand next to him and Lily in the backseat with Matt.

"Well, there's so much to ask. Where should I begin?" Lily was so confused. She woke up to an entire life that she couldn't remember. He parents seemed so nice and her brother was alright. That man with the Mohawk was pretty cool, too. If only she could remember them.

"Why don't we play 20 questions?" Matt asked.

Finn smiled. "That's a great idea, buddy! How does that sound Lily?"

"How do you play?"

Matt sighed. "It used to be your absolute favorite game. Don't you remember?" Lily shook her head. "That's okay, I'll teach you. It's easy. You get to ask 20 questions and then later Mom and Dad will ask you the same questions to see if you remember what you learned.

"What should I ask about?"

Rachel turned around. "Why don't you ask about yourself. You should know who you are first. Ask about your favorite things, hobbies, interests. Things like that."

"Okay, what is my favorite thing to do?"

"Sing!" Everyone in the car answered.

Matt grinned. "And sing...and sing...and _sing_!"

"What is my name? I mean I know I'm Lily, but what is my _full_ name?"

Rachel smiled. "Your full, given name is Lilian Shelby Hudson."

Finn squeezed Rachel's hand. "You were named Lilian after your mom's favorite singing coach when she was little."

Rachel squeezed back. "And Shelby is after my mom."

"How old am I?"

"Seven." Rachel started to realize how little Lily really new about her self. They continued asking and answering questions until Lily had one more question left.

"What do you do?"

Rachel was confused. "What do you mean?"

"For a job?"

Finn peered at his seven-year-old through the rear-view mirror. "Well, I am a teacher. I used to be a football coach. Now I teach music to high school kids and I co-coach a glee club with my friend Tina."

"And Mom?"

"I used to be a musical theater actress on Broadway. When I got pregnant with you, I wanted to stop so I could pay attention to my family. After Matty was born, I decided to open a musical theater training center. I help teach singing, dancing, acting, and a bunch of other stuff for kids who want to be in the business. It's called the NYC Broadway Berries."

"So we all really like music?"

Finn parked outside their apartment complex. "Yup. And here we are."

"This is where you live?" Lily looked in awe at the tall building.

Finn and Rachel got out of the car and Lily and Matt out of their car seats. Rachel helped Lily down. "No. This is where _we_ live, sweety."

* * *

The family of four piled into the elevator. Matt jumped up and down. "I want to push the button."

Finn picked his son up. "Okay, bud. Remember floor 37."

"I know, dad." Matt pushed the button and Finn put him down.

The elevator opened up and everyone shuffled out. Lily grabbed Finn's hand, making him smile. "So this is floor 37? So we live on the top floor? Cool!"

"Yes it is." Rachel smiled, grabbing Matt's hand. "We live in the penthouse."

"Cool!"

Finn unlocked the door to a room full of people. "Surprise! Welcome home Lily!"

The four Hudson's stood dumbfounded as they watched people smiling and laughing, confused as to how they got in.

Puck came through the crowd and picked up Matt. "Hey little dude! Tyler and the boys are all playing some videogames. Why don't you go join them?" Puck put Matt down and let him race away. "Hey, Finn...Rach! Hi, Lil-Billy! How are you feeling?"

Lily shrugged her shoulders. "I've been better, but I don't remember." Lily tried to joke, but she knew her statement was too serious to be funny. A blonde woman came to Puck's side.

"Hi, Lily." She shook Lily's hand and bent down to her level. "My name is Quinn. But you can call me Auntie Q. I'm Uncle Noah's wife."

"Who's Uncle Noah?"

Finn looked down at his daughter, who was still holding onto his hand firmly. "Sweetheart, that's Puck!"

Puck grinned. "Yeah Lily-Bean. My first name is Noah, but people call me Puck because my last name is Puckerman."

"So which one do I call you?"

"Well, you usually call me Noah, like your mom. Everyone else calls me Puck, or Uncle Puck, or Uncle P. Your brother calls me Puckasaurus from time to time, but only when are playing dinosaurs versus robots. Then he's Maxatron." Puck saw the confused look on Lily's face. "Whatever you like is fine."

"I'll go with Uncle Noah. You look like a Noah."

Rachel squeezed Lily's free hand. "That's what I always said."

Finn needed to speak to Puck and Rachel privately. "Hey Q, why don't you get Lily something to eat and help her meet everybody." Quinn nodded and took Lily to the kitchen. Finn turned to Puck. "Puck...Office...NOW!"

* * *

"What the hell, man! We just got home! Lily doesn't even know her own goddamn name and you invite the whole goddamn gang?"

Puck leaned on Finn's desk. "You said to bring some people over!"

"I meant Quinn and the kids! Not the whole goddamn glee club!"

"Finn!" Rachel tried to calm her husband. She sat on his lap. "Lily should meet some people so that it won't be just us. Puck is right. Now come on, Quinn has never been very good with getting Lily to eat."

* * *

Quinn sat with Lily as she ate her salad. "So, Auntie Q. Tell me a little about yourself."

"What do you want to know, honey?"

"Tell me about your family."

"Well I have three kids. A sixteen-year-old daughter, named Beth. But I had her when I was really young, so I gave her up for adoption. But the woman who adopted her is a family friend, so I still see her a lot. I have an eight-year-old, named Lucy. She is in your class. You two are the best of friends. And I have a little boy, same age as your brother, named Tyler. He is pretty much a mini-Puck."

"Who is Beth's mom? If you don't mind me asking."

"Your grandma, Shelby Corcoran."

"Is she married?"

"No. Never was."

"But mom said that her name was Rachel Berry. Not Corcoran."

"Um...why don't you let your mom explain that later. Okay?"

Lily nodded and continued to eat her salad. A man with bright blonde hair and huge lips came up to the pair. Lily must've been staring because he looked very confused. "What? Is there something on my face?"

Quinn turned around and, after seeing who was behind her, jumped up and hugged the man. "Sammy! How are you? Is Mercedes here?"

"Geez Quinn! We've been divorced for 5 years! How am I supposed to know?"

"You're right, I'm sorry. How is Brittany doing?"

"Good. She is having a problem with morning sickness though. Try lollipops and ginger ale. Works every time."

"You would know." Sam joked. Quinn playfully hit his shoulder. Sam turned to Lily. "Hey Lily-Bug! Heard you hit your head pretty bad. How you feelin'?"

Lily shrugged. "What's your name?"

"Sam I am! And I don't like green eggs and ham."

"And what do I call you?"

Sam frowned and shared a knowing look with Quinn. "You really are out of it, aren't you? Well you call me Uncle Sam, or Uncle Sammy when you want me to do something." Sam lightly chuckled.

Lily smiled and stretched her arm towards him. "Well it's nice to meet you Uncle Sam." They shook hands. "And don't worry, I won't give you green eggs and ham."

"Good to know!" Sam smiled. "Well I should go find Brittany, she's probably throwing up in the bathroom."

Quinn nodded. "Funny. We used to do it in high school for fun. And now we don't have a choice."

Sam waved and left, slowly blending into the crowd.

"Come on, Shortstack. Finish your salad."

Quinn looked around to see Rachel coming up to her. "Hey Rach. Everything sorted out?"

"Yeah, Finn finally calmed down. Puck's temper has really improved. Salad, huh?"

"Yup. Who said amnesia didn't have an upside?"

* * *

Lily finished her food and got up to throw her trash away, ramming right into a girl with blonde hair and powerful, green eyes. "You must be Lucy."

"Yeah. It's strange. Just yesterday, we were best friends and now... you really don't know who I am, do you?"

Lily frowned and shook her head. "No. I'm sorry. I'm trying but everything I know about you is from what people have told me today."

"Come on. Let's go find somewhere to chat."

The girls sat on a couch and talked about themselves and each other. Everyone around them watched, but decided not to introduce themselves to Lily. Lucy could probably explain things better.

"So Beth's mom is my mom's mom...but she never raised my mom? And my mom has two dad's?"

"Yup."

"Wow, are you sure I didn't forget everything because of a brain overload?"

* * *

Everyone left, one by one, leaving Lily and Lucy to continue talking, until only the Hudsons and the Puckermans remained.

"Rachel? I was thinking. Lily is learning a lot from Lucy. Do you want her to spend the night at our place." Quinn asked her best friend.

"I was actually about to ask."

Quinn approached the girls. "Hey LL Bean!"

Lucy turned to Lily. "She calls us that because both our name start with L. It's a store where you can get lunch boxes and stuff." Lily nodded.

"I was wondering if you girls wanted a sleepover at our house?"

"Yeah!" The girls said in unison.

"Can I come?" Matt piped up.

"Well, of course! It isn't a party without Matt-Attack!"

Lily leaned close to Lucy. "Why don't they just call us by our names?"

Lucy shrugged. "You learn to love it."

* * *

Rachel handed Puck a kid sized duffle bag with Lily and Matt's things. She then turned to her kids. "Now you two be good for your uncle and aunt!"

"Yes, Mom!"

"Okay!" Matt turned to Tyler. "Last one to the elevator has to eat _worms!_" Matt and Tyler ran out of the apartment.

Rachel immediately screamed, "Matthew Christopher Hudson! Come back here this very instant!"

Matt and Tyler sheepishly returned. "Sorry, Mom." "Sorry Aunt Rachel."

"It's okay. Now you stay with your uncle."

The five of them, Quinn having driven off in Puck's truck so that he would have enough room in her car, left the penthouse, leaving Finn and Rachel alone. _Finally._

* * *

**So I tried to make this chapter longer. I hoped you liked it. The next chapter will be a back and forth of the two households. There will be more Finchel. Also, I will introduce a little more of all the New Directions' lives. Please continue to R&R! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I am really enjoying writing this. I hope you are enjoying reading it!**

**Chapter 4- Alone At Last**

"Finn, I think this is going well." Rachel sat on the couch, the Funny Girl sound track playing faintly in the back round.

Finn finished up with the dishwasher and walked over to the living room. He leaned on the wall facing Rachel. "Are you sure she isn't too overwhelmed. I mean she was so confused when Puck was talking to her."

"Finny, _everyone_ was confused when Puck was talking to her. Including Puck!" Rachel got up from her seat and walked over to her husband. She kissed him slowly on the lips and he kissed her back. Rachel wrapped her arms around his waist and Finn held her cheeks in his hands. They stayed there for as long as they could before separating for air. "She's fine, okay?"

Finn nodded. "Was it really a good idea to send her for a sleepover?" He sat down on a chair and sighed.

"Of course it was. Because now...we can do this." Rachel sat on his lap and kissed him passionately. Finn smiled through the kiss. He closed his eyes and enjoyed making out with his girl. _Hi__s _girl. He was so confused as to how he was able to marry her. Rachel was so perfect, even if she couldn't see it.

Rachel pulled away. She smiled at Finn and began to kiss his neck. Finn tried to speak, but Rachel had her ways that made him weak in the knees. Especially because she was wearing that red dress that he loved. Rachel put her hand behind his head and started to gently tug at his hair. Finn rubbed her upper thigh with one hand and put the other one on her back. She pulled away again. "I love you so much. You know that, right?" She pulled him close and hugged him tightly.

"Of course. I love you more than you will ever know." Finn wrapped his arms around her and then let go. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her back gently so he could see her face. "Baby? What's wrong?"

Rachel tried to look convincing. "Nothing. Everything is perfect as long as I've got you." She buried herself back into his chest to hide her tear-filled eyes.

"Baby, you don't have to hide it from me. You are the one who said that we are going to get through everything together."

Rachel looked at her man. "It's just that...I don't know what I would do with out you." Finn completely melted. He just had to kiss her. How could he not? He put as much love into that kiss as he could. Rachel blinked a couple of times. "What was that for?"

"For you to know that I will always be here. You never..._ever_...have to think like that. And it was for you to know, that I love you so much!"

Rachel stood up and put her forehead against his. "I love you to the moon and back." She hugged him again and did not let go.

"Babe. There's something else bugging you. What's going on?"

Rachel let go and moved back. "NOTHING!" She leaned on the wall where Finn previously stood. She folded her arms and pouted.

"Rach. Come on." Finn got up and walked over to her. Her grabbed her waist and gently pulled her close. "Tell me."

"Finn..." Rachel hesitated. She could tell Finn anything. But even though she had broken down in front of him for so many things, she had always been a strong mother. She never questioned her maternal instincts. But it was like they were gone.

"Come on, Rach. Baby, you can tell me anything." Finn pulled her in for a bear hug and kissed the of her head. He let her go and flashed her his famous Finn grin. And Rachel couldn't help herself. Her lips met his and Finn instantly knew what was wrong. Just like how she different ways of crying, the way she kissed depended on how she felt. She was resisting and not letting herself enjoy the kiss. She seemed nervous and hurt, like a part of her heart had been taken away. "Oh, that's what's wrong. Sweetheart, she loves you!"

"She doesn't even know who I am, Finn!"

"Rachel! If you couldn't remember me, wouldn't you still love me?"

"Well of course! Because it's not the memories that I need to love you! It's you! But Finn, it's different!"

"No it's not Rach! She loves you, you can tell!"

"No, Finn! She automatically fell in love with you. She grabbed your hand and wouldn't let go. She was playing with Matt and Tyler and Lucy. She talked to Quinn and Puck and Sam! But not me! She doesn't remember me! How can she love someone she doesn't even know?"

"Rachel. How could you ever think like that? Didn't you hear what they were all talking about? Lily was asking Lucy to tell her about you constantly! And she asked Matt about you, too! And she asked me for a video of you singing."

"Wait. What?"

"I gave her a flash drive that has all my favorite videos of you singing and told her she could watch on Puck's computer."

"She asked for that?"

"Yeah. Lucy told her about Funny Girl and about glee club and your voice. Lucy started talking about different musicals, which Lily seemed to take interest in. Lucy mentioned Wicked and said that you kill it on Defying Gravity and that Lily had to hear it."

"So she just wanted to hear me sing Defying Gravity?"

"No. Lily told me that certain things have been ringing bells. Wicked being one of them."

"Wait! She is starting to remember things?"

Finn shrugged. "More like recognize them."

Rachel nodded. "Finn! This is perfect! This means she may start to get her memory back!" Rachel practically jumped into his arms. Finn lifted her off the ground and spun her around.

"Oh, crap! What are we going to do about school?" Finn put his wife down. He can't believe he forgot about Lily's school. "She can't go back, can she?"

"No, I guess not. Well at least summer vacation starts in a month. We'll get her a tutor in the summer so she can catch up before 3rd grade starts. Okay?"

"Sounds good to me." Finn then had an idea. "Hey, want to go out to dinner tonight? I never got to give you your present from Chicago."

"Okay. Let me go get ready. I will only take 5 minutes." Finn knew his girl. He checked his watch. **5:30**. He should make a reservation for 7, then. Rachel takes 30 minutes just to pick her outfit.

* * *

"So, Lily-Bug. What do you want to do tonight?" Puck looked at his goddaughter through the rear view mirror. She seemed so small because she wasn't being her hyper, energetic self. Well, then again, she _wasn't_ herself. Not anymore. He couldn't blame her. How can you be yourself, when you don't know who you are?

"I don't know. I am really interested in the New Directions. Maybe you and Auntie Q could talk about it?"

"Sure thing, chicken wing." Lucy rolled her eyes at her dad's lame attempt at humor. "That sounds like fun. Lu-Lu and Ty love hearing about glee club."

Tyler looked up for his videogame. "I like the story about the cookie fight that you and mommy had!"

"Yeah that was funny, Daddy." Lucy agreed.

"Hey Lu! Can you call Mommy and tell her we are 5 minutes away?" Puck handed his daughter, who was happily riding shot-gun, his iPhone.

"Sure, Daddy!" Lucy quickly dialed the number. "Hi, mommy. Daddy wanted me to tell you that we are 5 minutes away. What? Okay, I'll ask him." Lucy blocked the receiver and turned to her dad. "Mommy wants to know if you actually meant 5 minutes, or was it the kind of 5 minutes where you take us to the arcade and our dinner gets cold."

"What! She said that? Tell her that that was a one time thing because Tyler was whining and she said dinner wouldn't be ready for half an hour."

Lucy told her mom what her dad said to. "She says that you better be home quick because she still has the _picture_. Whatever that means."

"Oh shoot! Um...tell her we might be 10 minutes late then. And that I love her very much." Puck then made a U-Turn heading for the nearest Value Mart.

Lucy repeated what her dad had told her, said her goodbyes, and hung up. "But Daddy, our house is only a minute away. And why are we going to the Value Mart?"

"Because, honey. When Mommy gets angry, Daddy buys her flowers."

"Why? That's so dumb."

"I wish I knew baby girl."

* * *

"How do I look?" Rachel came out of the bedroom wearing a navy blue dress with a yellow sash and a matching ribbon tied in her hair.

Finn got up from the couch and turned to see his wife. He had to keep his jaw from dropping. "Absolutely gorgeous. You are so beautiful." He walked over to Rachel and put his hands on her hips. He lifted her up and spun her around. She giggled and put her hands on his shoulders. Finn put her down and pulled her close. "Rachel Berry, I love you so much." His lips met hers and they kissed passionately.

Rachel pulled away. "And I love you, Babe. But my name is Rachel _Hudson_. Remember?"

"You look so beautiful, you remind me of that sixteen-year-old I fell in love with. Now come on. I have reservations at a special restaurant."

Rachel grabbed Finn's hand as they made their way out the door and into the elevator. "And where would that be Mr. Hudson?"

"You'll see, Mrs. Hudson." Finn put his arm around her and kissed her head.

* * *

"I had an idea for game so Lily could learn about the New Directions. I have pictures of every member. I will hold up a picture and you tell me about the person. Okay?" Quinn held a stack of pictures for Lily to see.

"Alright. I'll try." Lily shrugged. She was sitting on one of the bean bags, along with Tyler, Matt, and Lucy, while Quinn and Puck sat on the couch.

Quinn held up a picture of a girl with golden skin and dark hair. "That's Aunt Santana, our Auntie Snixx when she's angry. She's married to Aunt Dani, who I call Auntie Dee, and they have a 2-year-old baby named Felicity Maria Garcia-Lopez. Aunt Santana is a stay-at-home mom, but she works as a waitress at Breadstix. Auntie Dee is a famous singer."

"Good. Here's another one."

"Uncle Sammy. He used to married to Aunt Mercedes but they broke up because Aunt Mercedes fell in love with Uncle Shane and Uncle Sammy fell in love with Aunt Bee. Aunt Bee is pregnant, but she doesn't want to know what she's having. Uncle Sammy is a comedian, but he is also a car salesman. Aunt Bee is the coach of the Cheerios at McKinley."

"Awesome!"

"Uncle Noah...duh! He is married to you, Auntie Q. And he has three kids, Beth, Lucy, and Ty. He owns a successful bar called Snixx, after Aunt Santana, because she was the one who gave him the idea. And you are a real estate agent."

"Good. Now here's a toughie."

"Aunt Tina. She is married to Uncle Mike and they have a five-year-old son named Alex. Aunt Tina in co-director of the New Directions with Daddy. Uncle Mike owns Lima's most successful dance studio."

"Alright hot shot. How about this one?"

"Oh! Um...that's...Aunt Sugar. She's married to Uncle Artie, who owns a huge movie production company called Motta Productions that he named after Mr. Motta, who paid for it. Aunt Sugar doesn't work because she doesn't have to. They don't have any kids."

"Good job."

Puck got up and stretched his arms. "Alright, Munchkins! It's time to go to sleep!"

"Five more minutes!" The kids yelled in unison.

* * *

"I can't believe you brought me to Breadstix!" Rachel squealed in between bites of her breadstick.

"We got back together here. Got engaged here. You told you were pregnant here. Remember?" Finn grabbed her hand from the other end of the table.

"Of course. Where the hell is our waiter?"

Santana walked up to the table. "Hello, my name is Sa- OMG! Frankenteen, why didn't you tell me you guys were coming? I would've pulled some strings and gotten you in the V.I.P. area!" She pulled Finn into a hug.

"Nice to see you, too, Santana." Finn smiled and squeezed his best friend.

Santana looked over at Rachel. "And Miss Berry... How the heck are you?" She ran over and hugged her old roommate.

"I'm good San! How's Dani? And little Felicity?"

"Dani's doing good and Felicity's started talking a lot. I'm sorry we couldn't make it to your party! Felicity had a recital for her Ballerina Babies class. How's Lily?"

Rachel shrugged. "I don't know. She's handling everything well and she's absorbed a lot in such a short time."

Finn squeezed Rachel's hand. "She went with Matt to Puck's for a sleepover. Her and Lucy are really clicking."

"Well, they are besties, Finnocence! So what can I get you love birds? The usual?"

Rachel nodded. "That would be great, San!"

"Cool. And Finchel? Keep it PG. This is a family restaurant." Santana smiled and walked off.

Rachel laughed and turned to Finn. "You said you had a present for me?"

"Um...yeah. Well, a couple presents actually. First, I found these and I knew you had to have them." Finn pulled out a small, velvet box. He passed it to Rachel, who opened it and gasped.

"Finn, these look exactly like-"

"The earrings I got you for Christmas in senior year?" Rachel was speechless. She just nodded. "I knew you had been looking for them, so when I found them, I didn't even think twice."

Rachel laughed. "These earrings are perfect, Finn."

"So are you. And I also got you something else. I ran into somebody in Chicago and told them all about you. Here." Finn passed an envelope over.

Rachel looked confused. She began opening the envelope. "Finn, I don't really get wha- Oh My Streisand!"

Inside was a postcard of Chicago with a letter from the one and only: Barbra.

_Dear Miss Rachel,_

_Thank you for all your support. Congratulations on your amazing Broadway career. I was fortunate enough to have caught your debut as Fanny. You are as talented and gorgeous as your lovely husband says. _

_Don't Stop Believing,_

_Barbra Streisand_

"Finn! I can't believe you did this!" Rachel burst into to tears. Some people turned and had looks of worry, but Finn knew that those were happy tears. "She-she c-came to m-my deb-b-debut! I love you so much, Finn Hudson!"

"I love you too, Rach!"

* * *

**A/N: So this was pretty much a fluff chapter. I love Finchel, so I hoped you like them in this chapter. Sneak peak into the next chapter: Lily comes home and someone has an emotional breakdown. And what horrible thing happens that rushes the Hudson's to the emergency room?**

**Please R&R. Tell me if you have ideas. I am thinking about having looks into some of the other glee clubbers lives. What do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to FinchelFan728 for all the lovely comments. Hope you guys like this chapter. Check out my new story: I'll Fight For You.**

**Chapter 5- Tears and Triumphs**

After Uncle Noah had dropped her off, Lily didn't know what to do. Matt was at school, so she was alone with her parents. Her mom was alright, but she didn't really connect with her. Unless she was singing. When Lily watched the video that her dad gave her, something...clicked. Lily finally saw something, something beyond what was there. Something, almost like a distant memory. She tried singing the song herself and she felt something in the pit of her stomach. Almost as though she finally knew who she was. But as soon as the feeling came, it left just as quick.

"Lily, I want to show you something." Rachel called. "Come here, please?"

"Coming." Lily walked out of the living room and down the narrow hallway to an open door. The room screamed one thing, _Pink_. Pink curtains, pink bed sheets, pink walls, even pink carpeting! "Wow, that's...um...bright?"

"It's your room." Finn sat on Lily's bed. "It's a tad, pink. Huh?"

Lily smiled. "Just... a lot!" Lily spotted a cardboard box in the corner labeled _Lily's Notebooks_. Lily wondered what she possibly wrote that she need multiple notebooks to write down.

Rachel followed Lily's gaze. "You want to read them?" Lily nodded, slowly. Rachel pulled a book out of the box and walked it over to Lily. "This was your first book. You used to ask a look of questions, so I got you a notebook to write down all of your question and try to find the answers. You started making it a thing. I think you had a title for it."

Lily looked down at the book and read the cover. "If Only You Knew?"

Finn got up. "Yeah. You should read them. There is a lot of information about your life and what you've learned. Enjoy!" And she did just that.

Lily spent the next three days reading all of her journals. She found a blank journal at the bottom of the box. She walked it over to Rachel. "Hey, Mom? What's this?"

Rachel looked at the object. "Well, when we were driving...that day...we had gone out to buy you a new one. You can write in it."

"What do I write?"

Matt ran into the room. "Why don't you make it a diary! Lucy has a diary and Tyler says it's fun to steal it and read it."

Finn looked over at his son. "But you won't do that? Will you, Matt?" Finn joked.

"Of course not." Matt replied, sarcastically.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I think that's a great idea. A diary would be a great thing to do. You can write down everything you saw, learned, heard. It will be like putting your brain on paper. How does that sound, Lil'?"

Lily shrugged. "Okay. How do I start it?"

Rachel grabbed a pencil and opened the book. "First thing. On the first page, write Lily S. Hudson's Diary." Rachel neatly printed the words and she said them. "Keep Out Matt." Matt pouted.

"Now what?"

"Well you write it as though you are talking to someone. Write Dear Diary. Then, it's up to you. Okay?"

Finn looked at the diary. "Hey, kiddo. Why don't you write it when you are going to bed. For now I will put it somewhere high up, where only I can reach, and not you shorties. That way, it's safe from Matt, and your mom."

Lily nodded. "Put it on top of the fridge."

Finn left the living room with the diary. "Sure thing, Pumpkin."

* * *

Rachel was braiding Lily's hair when she heard a crash. "Stay right here, sweetie. Matt must've dropped the cookie jar again."

Rachel left the room and walked to the kitchen. "Oh my god!" There was a pool of blood and broken glass surrounding Matt's leg. Rachel quickly grabbed some paper towels and handed them to Matt for him to soak up some of the blood. "Sweetheart! What in the world happened?"

Matt sniffled. "I was try-trying to g-get Lily's di-di-di-diary. B-But the chair sna-snapped and I fell on my leg and it re-re-really h-hurts b-bad, Mommy!"

Rachel pushed the hair from Matt's face. "I know, baby." Rachel stayed with Matt while he cried. It didn't even occur to her that she needed to take him to the hospital. "Lily! Can you bring me the phone, please!"

Lily ran into the kitchen with the phone. "What happened?"

Rachel took the phone and began to dial. "Your brother was being silly and he fell down. I think his leg is broken." She put the phone to her ear. One ring. Two rings. "Damn it, Finn! Pick up!"

"Hello? Rach? Is everything alright?"

"No. I need you to come home. Matt broke his leg."

"Oh, crap! I'll be right there. Is he okay?"

"He's in a lot of pain."

"I bet. Oh and Rach?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you so, so much!"

"I love you, too, Babe." And with that, Rachel hung up. "Daddy's going to be home really soon so I just need you to wait a little longer, okay?" Rachel started trying to clean up some of the blood.

"Okay, Mom." Matt had stopped sniffling, but was still shaking from the pain.

Rachel rubbed her thumb against his cheek. "You're my brave, little man."

"Mommy?"

"What, baby?"

"Will you sing to me?"

Rachel chuckled softly. She new Matt loved hearing her sing. "Of course, baby. What do you want me to sing?"

"Faithfully."

"Baby, you know I never sing that without Daddy."

Lily looked up. "Why not?"

"Well, it's our song. Your daddy told me he loved me for the first time at our first glee club competition. After that, we sang Faithfully. It's a duet-" Rachel smiled at the thought of Finn. _Her_ Finn. The one who, somehow, fell in love with her. "Incomplete with its other half." She finished, tugging at her Finn necklace.

"Can you sing the song Daddy told me about?" Lily asked.

"What song is that?"

"I don't know. He said you sang it to him after you kinda had a fight."

Rachel laughed. "You're going to have to narrow it down."

"He said you didn't think you were popular and thought that he was. Apparently, you were afraid that if he continued with football, you would lose him. He said when you sang that song, it was like everything was alright again."

Rachel nodded. She knew exactly what song Lily was talking about.

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry_  
_ And curse at the wind._  
_ He broke his own heart and I watched_  
_ As he tried to reassemble it._

_ And my momma swore_  
_ That she would never let herself forget._  
_ And that was the day that I promised_  
_ I'd never sing of love if it does not exist._

_ But darling,_  
_ You are the only exception._  
_ You are the only exception._  
_ You are the only exception._  
_ You are the only exception._

_ Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul_  
_ That love never lasts._  
_ And we've got to find other ways to make it alone._  
_ Or keep a straight face._

_ And I've always lived like this_  
_ Keeping a comfortable distance._  
_ And up until now I have sworn to myself_  
_ That I'm content with loneliness._

_ Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

_ Well you are the only exception._  
_ You are the only exception._  
_ You are the only exception._  
_ You are the only exception._

_ I've got a tight grip on reality,_  
_ But I can't let go of what's in front of me here._  
_ I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up._  
_ Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream._  
_ Oh-oh-oh-ohhh._

_ You are the only exception. _  
_You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception. You are the only exception. _  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception. _

_ And I'm on my way to believing._  
_ Oh, and I'm on my way to believing._

Rachel was so consumed in the song that she didn't even notice that Finn was home. He took off his hoodie and enjoy listening to her sing. He peered into the kitchen and could only see the back of her head. He walked closer and was about to make himself known when he saw it. The blood. It was everywhere. Finn saw is son shaking from the pain. It took Finn back to when Matt and Lily were babies and they would cry but Rachel would tell him not to go because it's what's best. Finn hated having to hear their tiny screams and not be able to do anything about it. He felt so...useless. But this was worse. So much worse.

Finn came into the kitchen. He kissed the top of Rachel's head. "Hi."

Rachel turned around. She got up from the floor and put her hands on his cheeks. Her lips came crashing on to his. "Hey."

"Ewww!" Lily and Matt yelled.

Rachel giggled and let her head fall onto Finn's chest, letting her every breath meld with his. She felt his heartbeat, it was so fast. Rachel kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, "You're my exception."

* * *

Finn's knee bounced rapidly, as he sat waiting. Rachel sat next to him. She placed her small hand on his leg. "Hey, don't worry. He's going to be fine." Rachel knew that Finn had been trying to hold it together as long as he can, but even Finn had a breaking point. Puck had picked Lily up from the hospital and Matt was getting x-rays, so it was just Finn and Rachel.

Finn looked up and stared at his moon-eyed wife. Rachel knew that look all to well, Finn was about to lose it. "Oh, like how Lily's fine?" His voice started to crack. "How she is perfectly normal? Huh, Rachel?"

Rachel crouched down in front of Finn. "Finn, we could've lost her. We got lucky."

"We have lost her Rachel! She doesn't dance when I play my drums, she doesn't cry when Matt takes her dolls, she doesn't even sing in the car anymore! She's not her! We aren't lucky! Lucky would've been her remembering us. Lucky would've been her never getting hurt!"

Rachel didn't know what to say. Finn never cried, unless he had a good reason. "Hey, hey, hey!" Rachel wiped away a tear. "Look at me! Your daughter loves you. Your son loves you. And most importantly, I love you! So, so, so much! You are the strongest person I know. But right now you don't need to be strong, okay? Now you can cry because you are hurt. But you have to know that so is Lily. So is Matt."

Finn looked at Rachel the same way he looked at her when he knew he wanted to marry her. Knowing that she was the only thing that kept him going. "I love you." He kissed her forehead and pulled her onto his lap. He put his hands on her lap.

Rachel smiled and began to play with his big hands. "You know, you are really cute when you're nervous."

Finn laughed. "Is that right?" He wrapped his arms around her petite frame and put his chin on her shoulder.

Rachel giggled. "Yeah and especially when-"

"Mr. and Mrs. Hudson?" A doctor came up to the pair. "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

* * *

**Oooh... cliff hanger! So I am still deciding what I want to happen next. I know what I am going to write for the next couple of chapters but I am still thinking where to go from there. Advice and suggestions are always welcome! Thanks for all the support! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**So this chapter will be really long, so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Fears and Family**

Finn felt his heart drop into his stomach. "What kind of bad news? Is he going to be able to walk? Is he going to need a wheelchair?" Finn started to hyperventilate. He looked at Rachel. "What if he's like Artie. What if he can never play football?"

The doctor smiled. "Oh, you've misunderstood me. Your son is going to be fine. He broke his leg but he did get any glass in his leg, so he doesn't need surgery."

Rachel felt a little better. "So... what is it?"

"It's about your daughter?"

Rachel and Finn looked at each. Finn swallowed hard and put his arm around Rachel. "Explain."

"Um, I don't know how to say this." The doctor lead Rachel and Finn into her office. "Let me start by introducing myself. I'm Dr. Peters, but you can call me Sue." Rachel chuckled at the mention of her name. "I am one of the pediatricians here, but I specialize in concussion and neurological injuries. I'm afraid to say that, well, your daughter's condition will continue...er... indefinitely."

Rachel started to cry. Finn didn't know what to say, he didn't really catch what the doctor meant. "Hey, doc. Can you, um, dumb that down for me?"

Dr. Peters chuckled softly. "Your daughters memory will probably never come back. I'm sorry."

* * *

Rachel sat in Puck's pick-up truck. Finn had picked up Lily and was taking her back to see Matt, but Rachel didn't think she would be able to hold herself together. "And then, the doctor said that Lily's amnesia would probably be permanent."

Puck nodded. He tried to absorb everything, but when Rachel started getting nervous or upset, she started to talk really fast and it was hard to understand. "Come here, shorty." He enveloped her in a big hug. Puck rubbed her back, soothingly. "Everything is going to be fine, star."

"How do you know?"

Puck held her tighter. "Because she is Rachel Berry's daughter."

"So? What does that mean?"

"Rachel Berry is strong. She doesn't let anything get in the way of her dreams. And I know that Lily is the exact same way. Rach, she is gonna get through this."

Rachel pulled away so that she could look at Puck. "Thanks, Noah. That was really sweet." She gave is cheek a peck.

"Do you wanna go to a movie."

"Actually, I want to go see Blaine." Puck nodded, knowingly, and started his truck.

* * *

"Here." Blaine handed Rachel a cup of tea. "So, how's my niece and nephew." Rachel broke down crying. Blaine got up from his chair and held his sister-in-law in his arms. "Oh, sweetie. It's going to be okay. Is this why you wanted to talk to me."

"Y-you said that when you were little..." Rachel sobbed.

Blaine nodded. "I said that my brother hit his head when we were young and he suffered from amnesia for a few weeks."

"How did you deal with it?"

"I didn't." Blaine moved onto the seat next to him and took a sip from his cup. "At first, I didn't believe him. I couldn't believe that my big brother, the guy I looked up to, didn't remember me. But once I made peace with it, I knew that the only thing I could do was to try and help him. Help him remember, understand, comprehend. Whatever I told him about his life, I knew that I was helping." Blaine grabbed Rachel's hand.

"But, it's just so discouraging! She doesn't remember who I am, who her family is. Blaine, she doesn't even remember herself!"

"Rachel. They say that some parts of the memory are just...locked up...and you have to keep trying if you ever want to find that key." Blaine took another sip. "Why don't you bring the kids and Finn over tomorrow. Carole and Burt are coming to see the kids. It can be a family thing."

* * *

"Finn!" Rachel called. "We are going to be late for Kurt's!"

Finn was retying his tie. "Rach! I can't-"

"Tie you tie?" Rachel stood in the doorway. "You never could." She walked up to her husband and took control.

Finn shot her his signature dopey grin. "Somethings never change." He bent down and kissed Rachel's cheek. "I love you."

Rachel smiled at the simple gesture. "I love you, too. But, Finn, what do you think is going to happen with Katy and Lily."

"What do you mean?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and looked at Finn, pleadingly. "Finn. You know that the girls have a...bad history."

Finn sat down on the bed and pulled Rachel onto his lap. "I know, Baby. It will be fine. I talked to Kurt and he said he told Katy and Darren, and they are looking forward to helping out with Lily. Okay?"

"Okay." Rachel kissed Finn's forehead and hugged him, tightly. "I hope this all works, though."

"It will, Rach." Finn put his chin on her shoulder, so that he was whispering in her ear. "I know it."

* * *

"We're here!" Matt shouted as he ran through his uncles' house, as fast as he could with his crutches.

Kurt laughed as he ushered the rest of the Hudson's to the living room. "I wish he was more comfortable here!" He joked.

Finn chuckled and sat down on the couch. He spread his arm around the back of the couch, giving Rachel room to lean on his side. Lily came and sat on his lap. Finn smiled, blissfully. "There's nothing better then sitting with my 2 favorite girls." Rachel grinned back and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Blaine entered the living room with Matt in his arms, his cooking apron still tied around his neck. "Hey guys!" He put Matt down and untied his apron, handing it to Kurt. "Babe, I think your dessert is ready."

Kurt nodded, taking the apron. "You may be able to cook and barbeque, but only I can bake!" He pointed at his husband, brother, and best friend. He winked at Rachel and mouthed 'I have something to show you', he cocked his head in the direction of the kitchen.

Finn raised his eyebrows. "Blaine, I think our divas have a secret." Rachel and Kurt laughed and left the living room.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Don't they always?"

"I would be worried if I worry you, bud. Last time they had a surprise, we had to Kurt's ridiculous, sparkly ties to work." The smile on Blaine's face instantly vanished at the memory of the...shiny...accessories. Almost as if on cue, 2 blonde eight-year-olds entered the living room.

The twins took their seats next to their dad. Blaine smiled as his son and daughter snuggled up next to him. "Hey, kiddos. You remember Uncle Finn and your cousins. Say hi to Lily and Matt." They simply waved. Blaine got up and knelt down in front of his niece. "Hey, Lil'. Do you know who I am?"

Lily nodded. "Uncle Blaine, the hair gel king."

Finn nudged his daughter. "Lily, Daddy was just joking about that last part.

"Good job, Hudson." Blaine rolled his eyes. "Fill her head with lies." He turned back to Lily. "They're the twins. Katy Emma and Darren Nicholas Hummel-Anderson."

Lily waved at her cousins. "Is Katy after Katy Perry?" Blaine nodded, chuckling. "Daddy said you liked Katy Perry."

Finn laughed. "Understatement of the century."

Katy got up from her seat. "Hi! Do you want to go swimming?"

Lily looked at her dad, who smiled encouragingly. "Your mom packed your bathing suit. Go ask her."

The little girl smiled and hopped off of her daddy's lap. "Come on, Matty." Lily had become very close to her little brother, who followed behind her.

Blaine looked over to his own kids. "Why don't you guys get ready, too?" The twins nodded and raced upstairs. "Don't run!"

Finn grinned. "They're gonna run either way, man."

Blaine sat down on an unoccupied chair. "Well, you got to try."

"Puck told me about the talk you had with Rach. I got to thank you for that, Bro. She is taking this really hard."

Blaine got up and sat down next to Finn. He put his hand on his best friend's shoulder, sympathetically. "I know, man. But it is going to get better."

Finn simply breathed deeply.

* * *

Lily, Katy, and Darren splashed around the in the Hummel-Anderson's pool. Finn, Rachel, Blaine, and Kurt watched as the kids enjoyed the nice, sunny day. Matt was throwing pool toys in the water for the others to dive down and retrieve.

Lily went down to get a toy dolphin that had been most recently dropped in. She retrieved it and brought it back to her brother. Rachel was so amazed at how fast her daughter was picking up swimming.

Katy was fuming. "Hey! It was my turn to pick up the dolphin." She splashed Lily in rage. Lily started gasping for air.

Rachel and Kurt, both who couldn't swim, noticed this. "Finn! She can't breathe! Get her out!" Rachel started crying.

Finn immediately pulled off his shirt and got into the pool. "Be ready to grab her, B." He pulled his daughter to the edge of the pool where Blaine yanked her onto the dry patio.

Rachel pulled an emergency inhaler that she kept around with 3 asthmatics in the house. "Here baby. Put this part in your mouth it will help you." Rachel realized that Lily wouldn't remember that she had asthma or how to use an inhaler. Lily obliged, and Rachel pushed the pump a couple of times.

Lily nodded in relief. "Thank...you..." She was still breathing heavily and it took a lot of effort just to get those words out.

Rachel pushed the hair out of her daughter's face. "Of course, baby." A single tear trickled down Rachel's face.

* * *

After the pool episode, Rachel and Finn decided it was time to go back into the house. She dried off Lily and let her change back into her previous outfit. Finn knocked on the door. "Is everyone decent?"

Rachel smiled at the gesture, Finn never barged in any room, even if it was just her. "Yeah, you can come in."

He entered and immediately picked up is little girl. "Oh my god, Lily! You look so beautiful!" Lily giggled as Finn spun her around.

Kurt came in. "Hey, Lily-Bug, want to eat something?" Lily nodded and her dad put him down. She ran to her uncle who immediately picked her back up. "Come on, Katy has something she wants to tell you." He waved to Finn and Rachel, "Come soon. Food's ready." They nodded and watched him leave with Lily.

"I knew I shouldn't have let her swim!" Rachel fell onto the guest bed. She was so angry with herself, with Finn, with _the world_. "I should've realized that Katy would pull some of this crap."

Finn sat next to her on the bed, but he did not touch her. He knew that she was mad at him and he needed to let her cool off. "It's not your fault."

Rachel sat up and turned to face her husband. "How is not? I'm her mother. I should realize that she barely knows how to swim and she doesn't know what to do when she has an asthma attack. Finn! If it isn't _my_ fault, who's is it." She started to cry.

Finn couldn't take it anymore, his girl needed him. He enveloped her in a bear hug and rubbed her back, soothingly. "Hey, hey. Don't think like that, babe. It's not your fault. It's not anyone's. Sometimes the universe just sucks."

"I thought you said the universe is what brought us back together?" Rachel laughed.

Finn shot her his charming smile. "And sometimes it rocks." He kissed her head and held her closer. "Everything will work out in the end. The universe and I have it all worked out."

* * *

**A/N: I decided to write it out longer, I was going to leave another cliff hanger at the pool but I decided not to. I love the Puckleberry friendship so expect more of them. Next up: What does Katy have to say? How will Lily react when Burt and Carol finally come over? And is there trouble in paradise for Finchel?**


End file.
